


sonic

by dear_dunyazade



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Set in “Stompe Le Monde”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Jeff reflects





	sonic

Hayley’s cackling laugh is all the music Jeff needs. Seeing her like this—bashing a taillight, illuminated in Sonic’s neon sign—is how he wants to remember her.

“Hey, babe.”

“Yeah, babe?”

Jeff can’t even remember. His eyes squeeze shut and he laughs, head tossed back. “I love you, babe!” He supplies. And he does, he really does. 

For a second, he keeps his eyes closed; he remembers this tune from somewhere deep in his childhood. 

He reaches to Hayley and kisses her cheek, resting his forehead on her temple. “I love you, babe,” he whispers. 

“Love you, too,” she whispers back.


End file.
